


take flight

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M, deck masters and their husbando cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when judai duels with the neo spacians, he takes it upon himself to learn all their secrets. with a little help from neos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take flight

Judai likes hanging out in tall places. When the sun is at its highest in the sky, he likes to kick back and not think about anything for a while. That usually involves him skipping class, and Shou likes to remind him that if he went to lecture, at least there's air conditioning. He always considers it for about ten seconds before he leaves anyway. You can beat the heat but nothing compares to the way the wind blows in his face, smelling like the sun and warmth.

There's also the fact that a lot of the time, his cards come out to talk to him. He lays out his deck in arrangements and combos, staring at the print until the letters start to blur. There's still so much about the Neo Spacians that he doesn't know about. He told Hane Kuriboh once, and Neos was suddenly next to him, telling him "That's...no" while watching him try to figure out the secrets of his Neo Spacians.

Today, Neos is shaking his head again while watching him try to work in Glow Moss with the rest of his deck. It's gratifying to watch Neos rests his chin against his hand and see an eyelet widen with the skeptical raise of his brow.

"No?" He scratches his chin, grinning sheepishly.

Neos shakes his head and says nothing. Frowning, Judai tries to think of a different way to make Glow Moss cooperate with the rest of the Neo Spacians too. It's mostly a toss and he stares at his deck for a long time, as if willing the combinations to appear in front of his eyes.

Falling back against the floor, he runs through more possibilities in his head. He doesn't like any of them nearly as much as he likes the rejected combinations. "Ahh, how can all these Spacians that I designed be so hard to understand!" he complains.

He frowns when he hears Neos laugh. It starts out small and quiet before he's actually _laughing_ and Judai's pretty sure that nothing is all _that_  amusing about this situation. Sitting up, he directs his frown at Neos, who looks at him for a moment.

"Try this," he says softly, moving towards him. His fingers brush against Judai's wrist and he blinks when Neos fits his hand over his and shows him what he means.

There's a surprising amount of warmth in his touch, one that spreads all over and makes his face flush. He stares at Neos, breath trapped in his lungs, and forgets what he's supposed to be doing. He knows that there's a smile under the mask, even if he can't see it.

He remembers the card in his hand when Neos' fingers tighten around his. Judai looks down at the card in his hand and grins, breathless feeling leaving him. _Now_ it makes sense. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier! Excitement rushes through him and he rearranges the cards with this new knowledge.

Satisfaction settles in as he looks back up. "Thanks, Neos," he says.

"Always my pleasure, Judai." He nods at him.

Judai laughs, opens his mouth to tell Neos how incredibly happy he is that he can have fun with him like this. But then Neos looks at him like he has something to say, so he waits for him to go first.

"Listen more here," he says, putting a hand over Judai's chest. "And not so much here." Neos taps his forehead.

And before Judai has a chance to say anything, he disappears back into the card. He blinks and rubs at the spot on his forehead, where he feels Neos' touch linger. That's the first time he learns that there can be warmth in space too.

\----

\--

-


End file.
